


Some Kind of Disaster

by awgaskarth0805



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awgaskarth0805/pseuds/awgaskarth0805
Summary: The band gets together to celebrate the release of their new single, and Alex is nervous about the fans' reaction.
Kudos: 5





	Some Kind of Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request!

“Guys, I can’t believe our song will officially be out in twenty minutes!” Zack exclaimed to his friends. It was Monday, January twenty first, and in twenty minutes, it’d be midnight, and their most recent song, Some Kind of Disaster, would officially be out in the world.   
The four of them decided to all be in Baltimore to have a little celebration for when it officially released. It was just the four of them in Alex’s living room with the video countdown pulled up on the TV.  
“I’m really excited to see how the fans like it, aren’t you, Alex?” Jack asked, smiling as he nudged his best friend.  
“Um, yeah, can’t wait,” Alex said, his voice a bit shaky.  
“You don’t sound very excited, what’s up, man?” Rian asked, making everyone turn to look at Alex.  
“Nothing, I’m fine. I’m just a bit tired, it’s late,” Alex lied.  
“Dude, our jobs revolve around staying up late,” Zack pointed out with a laugh.  
“Guys, seriously, I’m okay, don’t worry. Let’s just be excited that our song is almost officially out for the world to hear!” Alex exclaimed, raising his glass with a fake smile. Jack could see right through it, he had an idea as to what was up with Alex, but he knew that Alex wouldn’t be up for talking about it in front of everyone.  
“Oh shit, we’re out of wine, I’ll be right back!” Alex exclaimed, jumping up from the couch and going into the kitchen. As he looked through the different bottles of wine he had on hand, he felt anxiety pulse through him.   
He normally got a bit nervous when they released a new song or body of work, but it wasn’t usually as strong as it was this time. He leaned up against the counter and took some deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself down some. He shut his eyes, and tried to focus on his breathing, instead of the anxious feeling he was battling.  
“You look a lot more stressed than you do excited, man,” Jack said, walking into the kitchen.  
“Jack, what’re you doing in here?” Alex asked, surprised that Jack had come in. Jack walked over to Alex’s wine collection and picked out a bottle of red wine that he happened to really like. He walked to the island and stood across from Alex as he took out the cork and poured himself a glass.  
“Well, for starters, you were taking forever and then some with the wine. The main reason, though, is that I can tell you’re anxious,” Jack replied. Alex felt his face get hot, he really thought that he’d convinced his friends that he was fine.  
“What? Why would I be anxious?” Alex asked, trying to sound nonchalant.   
“Well, you always get a little nervous whenever we release new music for the first time in a while, but you normally don’t seem so bothered by it. What’s going on, Alex?” Jack asked in a serious voice.  
“This is supposed to be a fun night, I don’t want to bring anyone down. Don’t worry about it,” Alex tried.  
“Exactly, this is supposed to be a fun night, but for all four of us. Please talk to me, I don’t want you to feel miserable and not be able to truly enjoy tonight,” Jack continued.  
“Won’t the other two wonder where we are if we’re gone for long?” Alex asked.  
“I told them that I felt sick from drinking so much, and that I’d ask you to help me. Don’t worry about them, let’s just sit and talk for a minute,” Jack suggested. Alex took a deep breath, finally giving in.  
“Okay, fine, let’s go to the den,” Alex decided. He led Jack into the next room, and they sat on opposite ends of the couch.  
“Okay, what’s up with you? Why are you so anxious?” Jack asked.  
“A lot of reasons, I guess. We haven’t released new music since the summer of 2018, to start,” Alex stated.  
“True, but the fans seemed to really like those two singles! Why would this song be any different?” Jack continued.   
“Well, those songs were stand-alone singles; we wrote those songs with the intention of never putting them on an album, so there was less pressure. This song is the first song in our new era as a band, and it will basically represent everything we do in this new era,” Alex explained.  
“Right, but I think we made a good choice picking it as the leading single,” Jack pointed out.  
“I think so, too, but I’m scared that the fans won’t like it. Like, if people hate this song, they could think that the whole album will be like it, and automatically decide to not give it a chance,” Alex admitted, starting to look as anxious as he felt.  
“Alex, I’m sure that the fans will love it,” Jack tried.  
“They didn’t like our last album. At least, quite a few people didn’t,” Alex bluntly stated.  
“Our last album was very different from everything else we’ve released. I personally really enjoyed helping with those songs, and I loved the lyrics you came up with. I know it didn’t have the same engagement as Nothing Personal or Don’t Panic, but I really loved it. I know my opinion might not matter as much to you as the fans’, but we all liked it as a band. The three of us enjoyed seeing you do something a little different. I think you needed to write that record to get out of a rut you put yourself in,” Jack explained.  
“I appreciate you saying that, Jack. I just really want it to be accepted well with the fans,” Alex continued.   
“We do, too, but don’t put so much stress on the fans as a whole. We have a great core group of fans who just want us to keep making music, and will be happy as long as we continue doing so. If there’s a small few who don’t vibe with this song, who cares? Focus on the majority here, not the minority. Our real fans will all absolutely love the song, I promise,” Jack said, smiling at Alex. Alex really wanted to return the smile but couldn’t get himself to do so.  
“You still look anxious, are you?” Jack asked, noticing the nervous look still on Alex’s face.  
“Yeah, the other thing making me feel this way is that it’s a really personal song for me. Like, the lyrics are mostly about me, and it’s a huge vulnerability, I guess. I just feel like if the fans dislike the song, they’re disliking me putting myself out there. I know I shouldn’t take things so personally, but I can’t help it, especially with this song,” Alex replied.  
“I see what you’re saying, but I don’t think you need to stress on that too much. I know it’s very personal for you, but I really do think that the fans will see that and appreciate that you put yourself out there for this song. I think that they’ll really connect with the lyrics, and that’ll make them fall in love with the song, and that’ll get them excited about everything else that’s coming up soon,” Jack explained. Alex took a deep breath, slowly feeling his anxieties fade away.  
“Thank you for talking some sense into me, Jack, I really needed this. I know I shouldn’t assume the worst, but that can be hard to not do sometimes. I need to just accept that some people will be stoked, and others won’t be,” Alex stated, feeling some clarity for the first time all night.  
“I’m glad to hear you say that. Everything is going to be just fine, I promise. Now, the song drops in five minutes, are you ready to go back out to the living room with the others?” Jack asked his friend.  
“I think so,” Alex replied as they exchanged smiles. Jack grabbed the new bottle of wine out of the kitchen before going back into the living room.   
“Damn, that took you two forever” Zack said as Jack and Alex sat back down on the couch.  
“That really did, are you feeling better, Jack?” Rian asked.  
“Oh, um, yeah, all good now!” Jack replied, almost forgetting about his cover up story.  
“Just a couple more minutes now!” Rian exclaimed. Zack got up and clicked on a couple of things on the YouTube page, pulling up the live chat that the fans were having.  
“Look, we’ll see immediate the fans’ reactions this way,” Zack explained. Jack looked to Alex to make sure that this was going to be okay for him, and Alex gave Jack a reassuring smile.  
“Thirty seconds!” Rian stated.  
“Let’s do a toast right when it drops!” Jack exclaimed, topping off everyone’s wine glasses.  
“It’s starting!” Zack stated as the four of them clinked their glasses together. Alex took a deep breath as he saw himself walk down the hallway in the opening scene. Not much later, the song started, and the live chat started to blow up. Alex tried to focus on the video instead of the chat, knowing he should just enjoy watching the video with his friends and worry about the reactions later.   
Once the video was done, they all turned to each other, smiles on their faces.  
“I can’t’ believe it’s officially out!” Jack exclaimed.  
“Me too! Let’s see if anyone’s posted about it yet!” Rian said, pulling out his phone.   
“The live chat looked positive, so I think the fans really liked it!” Zack said, pulling out his phone, as well. Alex slowly pulled his phone out of his pocket, then opened up Twitter. His mentions were flooded with people talking about the song. As he read through everything, he was relieved to see so much positivity from the fans.  
“They love it!” Jack exclaimed.  
“They really do,” Alex said, his eyes glued to his phone. Seconds later, Alex’s phone vibrated.  
-Jack: See, I told you.-  
Alex gave his friend a smile before putting away his phone.   
“I couldn’t be happier that the fans love it, but let’s put our phones away for now, and just take in this moment together. I’m glad that the song is out in the world, and that we’re launching a new era of our band. Thank you, guys, for always believing in me and my ideas when it comes to this stuff. You guys rock,” Alex said with a big smile.  
“Absolutely, Alex. You’re our favorite musical genius!” Jack said, which Rian and Zack agreed. The four of them stayed up for a few more hours, replying to fans, and talking to each other.   
Alex was glad to have such a strong support system in his band and the fans. He couldn’t have been happier that he decided to risk it all in high school by becoming a musician, it certainly paid off in more ways than one.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is a request from my Tumblr!! The reason I made Alex super anxious about releasing the song in this story, is because that's actually the same way I feel every time I post a new story. I know I have quite a few up, but I'm always super anxious about the reaction that a story will get, especially if it's a request. That's a huge reason why all of the kindness and positivity you guys have shown on my work means the world to me, it eases the anxiety, and makes me so glad that I post so much for you guys! I still have quite a few requests to work on, but please feel free to send in ideas anytime, I love writing for you guys!! Also, what did everyone think of the new song? I loved it! Thank you so much for reading, it really does mean a lot. Lots of love, Liv.


End file.
